Cry/Creep-P
|-|Original ver. = , and |singers = GUMI English |producers = Creep-P (music, lyrics) * RO☆D (illustration) * Prisma (tuning) |links = }} |-|Redux ver. = , and |singers = Kagamine Len English |producers = Creep-P (music, lyrics) * Prisma (tuning) * deadmanjackalope (illust) * KeiiPie (pv) |links = }} Background Original Version "Cry" is an original English song, composed by Eyeris (Creep-P) and featuring GUMI. The song tells about a lonely crybaby who tries everything to stop crying but cannot just bring himself to do so. The person also expresses the desire to die but soon manages to love himself and to stop hurting himself. Even so, he still wants to cry. Redux Version The redux version features Kagamine Len English. Eyeris updated the song after he was inspired to start a new series, MR. SAD BOY. Though it is not the first song released, it is considered the official beginning to the series. The character depicted in this song is the protagonist of the series. The song tells a story about a boy named Willian. As his life went on, he began to feel as if he was different. He did not know how, exactly, until he noticed that there were patches appearing on his neck that began to more colorful and saturated. This was dangerous, as in his society, if anyone is seen to have color on them in any form (i.e. not in the colors of black and white), they are no longer seen as a "normal and functioning human being," and thus are quickly ostracized. Because of this, Willian had to hide it or face the consequences, and he was very afraid of being found out. One day, he realized that he could only hide it for a short time, as the patches were starting to become more intense, he made the decision to run away, into the woods, knowing that if he was found out he would be shunned, hated, and hurt anyway. However, he believed that running off would also lead to his death, so he was in a hopeless situation either way. However, as he struggled through the forest, before the minuscule amount of hope he had left was gone, he came upon a large, bright tent with loud circus music--the CIRCO DE NEONS. He entered the tent, noticing that the two clowns at the entrance were staring at him despite not being able to see their faces. He was unsure if he would regret this decision, but he began to feel something. Succeeding versions Lyrics Original= |-|Redux= Gallery Gumi Cry Cover Art Single.jpg|Album art of the original version of the song Cry album art (Spotify).jpg|Album art of the original version of the song on Spotify Cry (Redux version) album_art.jpg|Album art of the Redux version of the song External links *Bandcamp - (Cry) *Bandcamp - (Cry (Redux)) *VSQ/Instrumental - (Cry) *VSQ - (Cry (Redux)) *VocaDB - (Cry) *VocaDB - (Cry (Redux)) * Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len